Happy Birthday, Phil!
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan surprises Phil on his birthday with a little breakfast.


Phil sighed as he lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had woken up around 10 o'clock in the morning, just like he did every other day. Though, today was slightly different. Today, he had turned 27-years-old. He had mixed feelings about it.

Phil blinked a few times as he started to smell pancakes. He slowly pushed himself up from the bed. Phil let out a yawn as he stood up from his bed. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and put it on as he walked out of his bedroom. Phil then made his way to the kitchen. He looked up once he was there and was very surprised when he saw his boyfriend was already up and was cooking breakfast, which was something that he never did.

Dan looked over when he heard footsteps and smiled as soon as he saw Phil.

"Good morning you," Dan greeted. He walked over to Phil and kissed him.

"Good morning Dan." Phil said when the kiss ended. "This is surprising. Are you actually up before 1 o'clock?" Phil asked, smiling as he looked up at Dan.

Dan huffed. "Hey!" He whined with a pout.

Phil laughed at him. "Can you blame me?" He asked.

"It's a certain someone's birthday so I can't just waste the day in bed, can I?" Dan asked.

"I suppose not. So, what are you making?" Phil asked curiously.

"Pancakes, obviously. We're also having bacon and eggs and toast," Dan told him.

"Well, it smells amazing," Phil said as he looked up Dan again.

"I would sure hope so, it would be kind of bad if they didn't smell amazing, wouldn't it?" Dan said jokingly. Phil laughed and pushed him playfully. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him a few times. Phil smiled as he kissed Dan back and then Dan finally pulled away from Phil. "I have to get back to the pancakes before I burn the house down." Dan whispered, letting go of Phil.

"That would be an eventful birthday, wouldn't it?" Phil said.

Dan laughed. "I know, right?" He asked. He walked back over to the stove.

Phil smiled as he watched him. He walked over to the counter and jumped up onto it. He pulled out his phone and went to his twitter. He smiled when he saw that his mentions were exploding with a bunch of happy birthday tweets from his friends and followers.

AmaingPhil: _Woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes and was surprised by danisnotonfire making me some birthday breakfast! Good start to the day! :D Thanks for trending #HappyBirthdayPhil WORLDWIDE. 3 It made me smile._

Nearly a half an hour later and Dan finally had everything cooked.

Phil had gone to the lounge and started watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was his favorite TV shows. Phil looked over and sat up as soon as Dan walked into the lounge. He smiled when he saw that Dan was carrying two plates full of food.

Dan walked over to the table and sat down one of the plates and then he handed Phil the other plate. "A birthday breakfast, for the birthday boy..."

Phil smiled as he took it. "Thank you love," he said.

Dan smiled as he looked down at him. "You're welcome I'll be right back with drinks, okay?"

Phil nodded. "Okay. I'll be right here," he said.

Dan turned around and walked back out of the lounge. He then came back in about a minute later with two glasses of orange in his hands. He sat one down on the table just like he did for the plates and then he handed the other to Phil. "So, how is it so far? Do you like it? Did I burn anything horribly?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "No, you didn't burn anything," he assured him.

Dan sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he said.

"It's absolutely perfect. You should really make breakfast more often, Dan." Phil told him.

Dan laughed and nodded. "Yeah... I know that I should but let's be honest, this is never gonna happen again. Cooking takes so much time and that can't work for someone who is as lazy as me," he said as he sat down next to Phil.

Phil also laughed. "Yeah, that's true. You are very lazy," he agreed.

Dan smiled as he looked over at Phil."Okay, enough about me! So, how does it feel to be 27-years-old now?" He asked.

Phil groaned. "Don't remind me. I feel so old now! I'm just getting closer and closer to 30," he whined.

Dan laughed at him. "Well, you may be 27 now but hey! Look on the bright side, at least you have the personality of a 7-year-old," he said with a smile.

Phil frowned and looked over at him. "Uh, Dan?" He asked.

"I mean that in a good way," Dan quickly added.

Phil blushed. "I don't want to grow up. I want to be a kid forever!" He said, pouting.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're the best looking 27-year-old out there," Dan told him.

"Dan, stop." Phil whispered, blushing even more.

Dan smirked as he looked at Phil. He reached over and then he gently kissed Phil once on the lips. "Happy birthday, Phil." Dan whispered.

Phil smiled and he immediately kissed him back. "Thank you. For everything," he whispered back. He took a deep breath.

Dan smiled. "No need to thank me. I just want to make you happy," he whispered.

Phil was very much so looking forward to spending the day with his boyfriend.

"So, what are we doing after breakfast?" Dan asked curiously.

"I'd like some morning cuddles, if that's okay with you?" Phil asked.

Dan laughed. "Of course that's okay with me," he said with a smile.


End file.
